


Three’s Company

by DestinyIslandWanderer



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Demyx is Prompto’s Nobody, Drama, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, OT3, Polyamory, Sexual Content, mostly plot with some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyIslandWanderer/pseuds/DestinyIslandWanderer
Summary: “Fuck, he looks so hot,” Demyx whispered at Prompto who couldn’t help but nod in agreement as they appraised him together.“Can you two stop talking about me like I’m not here?” Leon asked.“No,” they agreed in unison.Leon could barely handle having one crazy boyfriend, but he’s about to have two.
Relationships: Demyx/Leon (Kingdom Hearts), Demyx/Leon/Prompto Argentum, Demyx/Prompto Argentum, Leon/Prompto Argentum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Three’s Company

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of a FFXV/KH rock band AU I was working on earlier this year. I decided not to finish it, but I just loved the Prompto/Leon/Demyx plot line so I spliced it together to make a one shot for the amusement of maybe one person (if I’m lucky lmao) since this is extreme rare pair territory. If that person is you, yay! Hope you enjoy!

“Look. I _know_ what you thought you saw,” Leon explained, trying his best to remain calm. “But we weren’t _flirting!_ We were just having a normal conversation.”

Demyx always saw what he wanted to see, and he was far too eager to assume the worst. It was something Leon had learned about him too late, after he’d already fallen way too hard for him.

“I don’t have any special feelings for Prompto,” Leon continued. “We’re friends, or at least we _could be_ if you didn’t throw a fit every time we talked to each other. At this point, we barely look at each other because you insist on freaking out like this.”

“I’ve caught you checking him out,” Demyx huffed, crossing his arms. 

“Fuck, Demyx! It’s like you’re _trying_ to destroy our band from the inside out. Tifa tried to warn me this would happen when I told her I wanted to ask you out.”

“Then maybe you never should’ve asked me out!”

“If it weren’t for Axel, who you _also_ complain about _all the time_ , maybe I wouldn’t have!”

Demyx had always viewed Leon’s friendship with Axel with a suspicious eye, and Leon couldn’t persuade him to do otherwise. It drove him crazy because, as much as he complained about his ridiculous moods, he was in love with his boyfriend and could happily withstand every one of his wild shenanigans if it meant Demyx would sleep next to him every night.

“It’s always about Axel, your perfect ex!” Demyx accused.

“For fuck’s sake! You _know_ we never actually dated. We just hooked up a few times. And you know what?! He warned me you might annoy the shit out of me, and guess what? He’s right. You do!” 

“Fuck,” Demyx growled, pushing Leon against the wall and grinding into him as he bit at his bottom lip. Leon reciprocated instantly, kissing him back and cupping a hand on his ass to pull him closer.

Leon just hoped this would be one of their arguments that ended in hot and vicious sex instead of a yelling match that would end with Leon sleeping on the couch. He never knew what he’d get where Demyx was concerned.

And if he had to admit it, he loved it this way. Didn’t matter that Demyx was batshit crazy and difficult. So was Leon in his own way, though he tried very hard not to let anyone know it. Demyx was also fun and affectionate and one hell of a lover. He might not be perfect for anyone, but he was perfect for Leon. The only thing they desperately needed to fix was Demyx’s misplaced and aggressive jealousy. 

“I’m still mad at you though,” Demyx announced as he pushed Leon away, departing the room leaving Leon half-hard and desperately confused.

  
  


* * *

  
Axel finally found Demyx sitting by the pool at their Waikiki Beach resort, one of the many stops on their world tour as a rock band. Demyx had a cocktail in hand, and was probably hoping to avoid seeing his boyfriend again until the last possible second before their sold-out show tonight (no doubt just to torture him). As Demyx’s best friend, Axel knew this routine far too well.

“Demyx, _why_ are you doing this to Leon?” Axel sighed, flopping down on the pool chair next to him. 

“Have you ever considered what _he_ might be doing to _me?_ ”

“Like what? What could the world’s most perfect man be doing wrong?”

“For starters, I know he still has a thing for you,” Demyx accused.

Axel just rolled his eyes. “Funny, you and I used to fuck all the time, and _he_ doesn’t accuse you of still having a thing for me, even though _I know_ that _you know_ that I’m still smokin’ hot,” he smirked, surprised when Demyx didn’t even crack a smile.

“That’s because you treat me so badly, no one would guess you had any soft spot for me at all,” Demyx sighed.

“Then why did I drag my ass all the way across this entire fucking resort just to hear you complain?”

To his relief, Demyx finally smiled. “Then what about Prompto? Don’t you think Leon has a thing for him?”

Axel struggled not to roll his eyes again. Prompto was a member of the band they were touring with, and he also happened to be Demyx’s Somebody. Demyx, being a ridiculously jealous lover (and friend for that matter), hadn’t stopped pouting about the two of them since their tour had started six fucking weeks ago.

“No, Dem, and if he did, why would it matter?! You two are practically twins. Only difference is Prompto’s hotter than you.”

“Fuck off, Axel,” he grinned, finally loosening up enough to give him a shove. “You know what I mean.”

“I really don’t. I watched Leon pine over you for _months_ before he got up the courage to ask you out. You’re only the third person he’s ever fucked! Don’t you think that means something? He’s like head over heels for you. I don’t understand the attraction myself, but it’s true. I mean, you know that, right?”

“I didn’t know he only slept with three people.”

“What? Seriously?”

“Never came up,” Demyx shrugged.

“Well, you need to give him another chance. If the two of you break up, it’ll ruin the band. Tifa and I can write like two good songs a year if we’re lucky, but you two are fire.”

“Nice compliment considering fire’s your element.”

“Boooo, lame joke,” Axel chided.

Demyx was staring at his lap. “We really do work well together. I mean, we fight a lot, but that’s mostly because of me...and we really are a good songwriting duo. And fuck, Leon is really hot.”

“Super fucking hot,” Axel agreed. “So why are the two of you arguing anyway?”

“It’s nothing. Stupid really.” 

“Well, you know I don’t like to get into other people’s business—“

Demyx interrupted with a snort. 

“Okay, fine, I _do,_ but I’ll just say… I always thought love was about grander things, but my favorite thing about being with Roxas is cuddling up together and eating room service while we watch TV at 2am.”

Demyx was silent for a moment before he continued. “You know, I think part of the reason I get so frustrated is that..I think Prompto’s better than me.”

“No way, Dem.”

“You feel the same way about Lea, don’t you?”

“Used to, before I started spending more time with him and realized he’s just as much of a dumbass as I am.”

Demyx grinned. “Yeah, well...I guess it’s just that Prompto hasn’t been through all the shit that I have, with Organization XIII and Xemnas. It’s not like we ever had an easy life, but he doesn’t know how bad things were for me...he’s still so optimistic and _happy,_ and he genuinely loves everyone in his band. Meanwhile, I treat all of you like shit, Leon too.”

“Dude, I know I complain about you like _all_ the time, but I seriously love you, even when you’re being a total pain in the ass.”

“Aw, thanks, dude. That means a lot. Love you, Ax.”

“You too, Dem... So, just to be clear, you started a fight with Leon because you’re jealous of him and Prompto even though he’s not even actually _with_ Prompto and both of them love you wayyy too much to ever cheat with each other, _if_ they even wanted to do that in the first place...which they probably don’t. Is that all correct?”

Demyx pulled down his sunglasses and took a long sip of his drink. It took him a few seconds before he could admit it.

“Yup, that’s right.”

* * *

Prompto was surprised when Leon approached him in the living room of their penthouse suite. Prompto had been alone, playing King’s Knight, but he quickly shut out of the game and gave Leon his full attention.

“Can we talk?”

“‘Course, dude,” Prompto smiled, trying to be reassuring since Leon looked pretty anxious. 

“Demyx is driving me crazy, and I just have to ask you something… do you have any interest in men? Romantically, I mean.”

Leon did indeed look a little crazy as he paced back and forth in front of the couch. Prompto had never seen him quite so agitated. He was usually very calm and collected, stoic even. 

“I’m not _disinterested,”_ Prompto admitted. “Just never had the opportunity.” 

The truth was, Leon was the person who’d made him interested in the first place. He was intrigued by Demyx’s stories of their illustrious sex life, and anyone with one good eye could tell Leon was totally hot.

“Hmmm…” Leon pondered.

“Mind if I ask why you wanna know?”

Leon sat on the floor with his back leaning against the couch just a few inches from where Prompto’s legs hung off of it.

“I just think sometimes Demyx is actually straight, and it’s just a fluke that he’s with me, like he’s just experimenting or something.”

“Sorry, Leon. I–I don’t really know what to say. That’s awful.”

“I was the one who made the moves and convinced him to date me. Maybe I forced it. I forced a relationship that never should’ve happened, and maybe I shouldn’t be surprised that he’s always picking fights because he never really wanted to be with me in the first place.”

Every word was painful to hear, especially given how upset Leon sounded. He was usually so self-possessed and confident. Prompto felt partially responsible. Demyx was his Nobody after all. He wouldn’t exist if not for Prompto, and Prompto couldn’t condone the way he tended to lash out at both of them when they hadn’t really done anything wrong.

“I’m sorry about Demyx,” Prompto sighed. “Maybe...I could talk to him?”

Leon looked up at him hopefully, “You’d do that?”

“Sure,” Prompto smiled.

* * *

Prompto knocked before entering. “Dem, it’s me.”

“Come in.”

Demyx was standing in his hotel room, looking out the tall windows at the magnificent Hawaiian coast.

“So, uh, I just talked to Leon,” Prompto said, bracing himself for an outburst.

To his surprise, Demyx didn’t look angry when he turned to face him. “I’m sorry for being so weird about the two of you, Prom. I know I get way too jealous and possessive...I had a talk with Axel, and I just realized...I find it so difficult to not be jealous of everyone Leon looks at because I’m just so afraid...I think he’s too good for me.”

He slumped down on the bed, a posture Prompto recognized well.

“You know I worry about the same thing,” Prompto said, “that’s why I haven’t dated anyone _ever,_ but uh—you seriously don’t need to worry. He’s super into you, dude. Like he was really upset when we just talked. I’ve never seen him look so sad.”

Demyx was silent for a long time. “You’re going to think I’m crazy, but...I kinda want to make it up to him, and if I remember, you told me once you were interested in, uh, _experimenting_ with a guy?”

Prompto shook his head, perplexed by the question and the suggestive smile on Demyx’s face. He remained silent, terrified of saying the true answer until Demyx asked point-blank, “Do you think Leon is hot?”

“Uh, dunno,” he mumbled, scratching the back of his neck.

“It’s cool, Prom. I know you do. I mean, who wouldn’t? So I have this idea… what if we, like, surprised him, both of us?”

Prompto considered it carefully, staring at his hands in his lap. His palms were sweating. His first time with a guy, and Demyx would be there… He couldn’t lie, Demyx did hold a bit of forbidden attraction to him, but he never would’ve dared mention it.

“Think about it, Prompto. We’re two halves of the same person. It’s basically like masturbating, only better,” he said with a wicked grin.

“What if Leon doesn’t want to?” he protested, feeling more and more nervous as Demyx made the insane proposition more tempting. 

“ _Trust me._ He’ll want to. I’ll do all the heavy lifting. You just have to show up.”

“Okay, then...I guess...let’s do it?”

Prompto knew he might come to regret it, but he firmly believed he would regret it more if he didn’t.

* * *

Prompto’s heart was pounding something awful when it came time. Demyx had showered in the room Prompto was sharing with Gladio, and they’d primped a little bit. They had basically just decided to ambush Leon and see what happened. Demyx seemed to have a high level of confidence it would work, but Prompto was still uncertain. Just as they were about to leave the room, Axel arrived back.

“What’re you two up to?” he asked, casually curious. Prompto felt his face and neck go red.

He let Demyx take the lead.

“Off to apologize to Leon.”

“Your apology better be good,” Axel said sternly before smiling at Prompto, “hey Prom, looking good,” he said with a wink before disappearing into his room. Prompto was pretty used to Axel flirting with him since he flirted with everybody, but it still made him blush without fail.

Demyx guided Prompto towards the room he shared with Leon. 

“What should I _do?”_ Prompto whispered.

“Eh, just follow my lead. I’m gonna wing it. Actually, just stay back for a second while I talk to him? I’ll tell you when it’s safe to come in.”

Prompto stood in the hallway entrance near the bathroom, spying while trying not to be seen. Leon was propped against the headboard of the bed watching TV. Demyx wordlessly took the remote from his hand and turned it off.

“I came to apologize. I know I’m too hard on you,” he said, straddling Leon who responded instantly by wrapping his arms around his lover’s waist and kissing him. Prompto watched with a great deal of interest, fantasies of being stuck in the middle of that man sandwich supplanting all rational thought.

“I brought you something too,” Demyx grinned. “A peace offering.”

“Hmm?” Leon looked at him curiously, still unaware of Prompto’s presence.

“I know I get jealous too easily, and I wanted to prove to you that I’ve changed. _Prompto’s_ never been with a guy before, and he wants you to be his first.”

“What kind of test is this?” Leon groaned, burying his face in his hand. “ _Pl_ _ease_ don’t mess with my head like this, Dem. I swore I’d never cheat on you. I wish you’d justbelieve me.”

“I know, baby,” Demyx soothed, leaning in for another kiss. Leon seemed reluctant at first, his eyes still wide before he succumbed, sliding his hands up Demyx’s back in a possessive way that Prompto found incredibly arousing. “But it’s not a test. I really want to watch Prompto fuck you, and he wants it too.”

“Demyx, what the fuck? _No_.”

Prompto didn’t like where this was headed, and he definitely didn’t want to watch them argue. He moved towards the door, and heard Demyx’s voice call him back, “No, wait Prom! It’s just a little game Leon likes to play where he pretends he’s not going to give me what I want,” Demyx grinned mischievously, looking to Leon who had stood up and stared between the two of them dumbfounded. “He doesn’t want to upset me, but the truth is he _really_ wants you to fuck him. Don’t you?”

Leon looked between the two of them like a trapped animal desperate for a quick escape. When no one spoke, he took a deep breath.

“Demyx,” Leon cautioned, “If we do this, I’m not going to pay for it later. Tell me whether or not you’re serious. You really want to do this?”

“I’m not bluffing, Leon. We talked about it in detail. Everything we want to do with you. Both of us.”

That wasn’t really true, so the certainty Demyx projected was impressive. And it was all so dirty, like no sexual experience Prompto had experienced before, and he felt himself start to get hard as Demyx pushed Leon against the wall and started pulling off his jacket before removing his shirt, revealing a tanned and muscular chest that looked every bit as sexy as Prompto had always fantasized it would.

Demyx drew a line down Leon’s jaw and slipped his index and middle finger inside Leon’s mouth. “Even though you’re not gonna say it, I know you want this, Leon. Come here, Prom,” he gestured, still staring into his lover’s eyes as he pulsed his fingers in and out of Leon’s willing mouth. 

When Prompto came closer, Demyx got on his knees and removed Leon’s belt before unzipping his fly. It was a bit shocking for Prompto having never seen two guys together or been quite so intimate with Demyx, but it was turning him on, and he had to admit that he wanted to get involved.

Was Demyx right about Leon though? Leon seemed pretty intent on Demyx, his fingers laced in Demyx’s hair, pushing him further and further down his cock. Prompto waited awkwardly becoming increasingly aroused, but afraid the two of them didn’t really want him there.

That was until Leon looked over at him, his eyes half-lidded with pleasure and reached out his hand. Prompto took it, and Leon pulled him close, claiming his lips with a firm grip as he boldly reached a hand under his shirt and wrapped an arm around his bare torso. 

“You really want this?” Leon asked through gritted teeth, letting out a stifled moan as Demyx worked his magic below them.

The passion of the kiss and the obvious lust clouding Leon’s eyes threatened to overwhelm him. He responded by feeling up Leon’s chest. His body was firm and muscular, but his skin was smooth and soft. Prompto loved the touch of it and took off his own shirt in a rush just so he could feel the sensation of their bare skin touching.

“Fuck,” Leon groaned as Prompto started kissing his neck. Demyx stood up and just stared at Prompto for a second, his eyes darting to his lips before he leaned in. Prompto’s body was a live wire, and Demyx’s kiss sent a jolt straight to his cock. It turned out kissing yourself was pretty hot because you knew exactly what you liked.

When they pulled away from each other, they turned to Leon who appeared to be in a state of shock.

“Ready to fuck?” Demyx offered brightly, looking between the two of them. 

It was a question that demanded no answer. 

* * *

Hours later, Demyx and Prompto were cuddled up under the covers while Leon sat on the edge of the bed, still shirtless, as he stared off in the distance. He’d been exceedingly quiet since they’d finished their sex marathon despite being very vocal during it.

“Sooo what did everyone think?” Demyx asked. 

“That was seriously amazing, like maybe the best sex I’ve ever had,” Prompto gushed. When Leon frowned and said nothing, Prompto had a queasy feeling in his gut.

It would hurt, like really hurt, if Leon didn’t like him, because Prompto could say without a doubt that he had a crush on Leon now. He was at turns sweet and gentle and at others fiery and irresistible, and he pulled it all off so well. Of course, he’d never admit that to Demyx. This was obviously supposed to be a one-time thing, and Prompto shouldn’t be getting attached.

“Anyone up for round two?” Demyx asked.

“I don’t think we should do that again,” Leon stated. “No offense, Prompto,” he added, without so much as a glance his direction. Prompto felt his stomach sink again. “You were great, I just think… I don’t want it to get complicated.”

“But Leon, it’s just _sex!”_ Demyx protested. 

“Yes, and sex makes things complicated,” Leon replied flatly. 

“I think I should probably just go?” Prompto mumbled, pushing himself out of the covers and searching the floor for his clothes.

They continued the conversation as though he hadn’t said anything at all.

“So if it’s ‘just sex,’” Leon countered, “it wouldn’t hurt your feelings if I had sex with Prompto without you?” Leon asked. 

“Why wouldn’t you invite me?” Demyx pouted. 

“I’m just saying, I don’t want anyone to get hurt.”

Out of no where, Demyx squealed and pointed to something on the floor. Prompto flinched and jumped back onto the bed when he saw the cockroach skittering across the floor.

“Leon, get it!” Demyx yelled. 

“Please, Leon,” Prompto pleaded, moving as far away from the offending insect as possible and towards the center of the mattress where Demyx had also gravitated.

“Seriously?” Leon grumbled.

“But don’t kill it!” Demyx pleaded, echoing Prompto’s exact thoughts. “I don’t want you to hurt him. He didn’t ask to be here.”

“Fine,” Leon huffed, rolling his eyes for good measure as he grabbed a glass cup from the bathroom and quickly trapped the cockroach underneath it.

“I’ll bring it down tomorrow when we check out of the hotel,” Leon said.

“We can’t sleep with that in the room!” Demyx protested. “What if he escapes?”

“No way, dude,” Prompto agreed. 

“So you’re saying you want me to get dressed, take this cockroach 36 floors down in the elevator, and let it outside?” Leon asked, eyebrow raised.

Prompto looked to Demyx for confirmation before they nodded in unison. 

“God dammit,” Leon cursed, pulling his shirt off the floor, and leaving the room with the glass in hand, a piece of hotel stationary beneath it to keep the cockroach stuck inside.

There were a few moments of awkward silence before Demyx spoke.

“He’ll come around to it,” Demyx smiled. “That cockroach was the perfect test, and he passed. It’s obvious he’d do anything for us. Damn, I love driving Leon crazy. It’s one of my favorite activities.”

Prompto smiled. It was pretty awesome, but he was still confused as to what Demyx was suggesting Leon would “come around to.”

“So we’d just have sex when we felt like it or—?”

“Well, what’re _you_ thinking?” Demyx smirked, seeming like he already knew the answer.

“Leon’s great,” Prompto admitted.

“What if we made him date us both?” Demyx gushed. “The sex will be amazing. It’ll be a lot for him to handle both of us, but he’ll secretly love it.”

“You’re gonna be nicer to him though, right? I mean, in general—you’ll give him a break about other guys? He was so sad earlier. You should’ve heard him.”

“Look at you looking out for Leon! Come to think of it, you might be very good for our relationship...”

Leon returned. Apparently it had been raining because his hair was wet, his white shirt drenched to reveal tanned skin and pert nipples underneath.

“Fuck, he looks so hot,” Demyx whispered at Prompto who couldn’t help but nod in agreement as they appraised him together.

“Can you two stop talking about me like I’m not here?”

“No,” they agreed in unison.

“I got hit in the face by a sprinkler trying to save your cockroach,” he griped.

Demyx got up and walked towards him, locking him into a steamy kiss, and Leon embraced him in the same passionate way as before, “You were really sweet for doing that, baby,” Demyx grinned, kissing Leon on the cheek and hugging him tightly.

Prompto didn’t like how little seeds of jealousy sprouted as he watched the two of them together. Maybe he couldn’t do this. Maybe he didn’t want to, but then Leon purposefully looked over at him as his chin lay on Demyx’s shoulder and his face broke into the most adoring smile as though Prompto were the only person in the world, and Prompto couldn’t help but smile back.

* * *

The next morning, Prompto woke up early thinking about the details of the previous evening. Yesterday he would’ve never guessed that this was where he’d wake up, lying next to Demyx in his underwear, wondering where Leon went, missing the brunette’s calm and reassuring presence.

As he thought about his new crush, Leon walked through the door, already dressed, and looking gorgeous. He didn’t notice Prompto was awake as he quietly shut the door behind him, and Prompto again felt a twinge of embarrassment for how much he liked a man who was already in love with Demyx. He still felt like he was third-wheeling even as he desperately wished that weren’t the case. 

He knew he should brace himself for the inevitable, when Leon would decide he preferred Demyx, and Prompto would have to go back to being lonely again, but then Leon looked up and noticed Prompto staring at him and offered the same sweet smile as yesterday. Leon sat facing him on the bed, before leaning in for a kiss, waiting for Prompto to close the last stretch of distance as though he was unsure if Prompto would reciprocate.

“I brought food,” Leon whispered as their lips parted.

“You’re seriously the best,” Prompto smiled as Leon handed him the bag.

He peaked inside to see a pile of maple donuts covered in sprinkles—he and Demyx’s favorite—and he smiled.

“That was really nice of you,” he said, feeling a twinge of sadness, like maybe it was all too good to be true.

“Hey, Prom. Everything okay?” Leon asked, placing a gentle hand under his chin and guiding Prompto’s eyes to meet his.

“I’m just...worried, I guess...Do you really want me here?”

“I’ll put it this way. I woke up at around 5am and took a walk on the beach, and all I could think about was the way you smiled at me yesterday when I came back to the room. I’ll admit that my brain still thinks it’s the worst idea we’ve ever had, but I like you, Prompto. The truth is, I can’t stop thinking about you, and I would frankly be sad if you didn’t want to do this, but I’d also completely understand.”

He wasn’t as good with his words as Leon was, and all he managed to whisper back was a soft, “I like you too.”

“Demyx won’t be up for another couple hours at least. Do you want to go for a walk on the breach with me?” Leon offered.

Prompto couldn’t resist the smile that crept onto his face. “Just give me a few minutes to get ready?”

Leon nodded, and his eyes moved to Prompto’s hair which was probably a total mess.

“You look adorable right now,” he grinned, “Do you need to borrow anything of mine?”

“Eh,” Prompto shrugged. “I’ll wear the same thing as yesterday.”

Prompto was surprised by the way Leon watched him as he picked his clothes off the floor piece by piece, and he was even more surprised when Leon wordlessly followed him into the bathroom.

There was tension building in the silence, Prompto could feel it, and instead of putting his clothes back _on_ like he was supposed to, he decided to take them off.

Leon was on his knees in literal seconds, taking Prompto in his mouth with a delicious urgency that made Prompto instinctively twine his fingers into Leon’s hair and slide his length along Leon’s tongue.

He knew how much Leon liked being dominated based on the events of last night, and he had to admit it was pretty satisfying to have Leon on his knees, hungrily sucking his cock. Leon only became more impassioned as Prompto pumped harder, taking advantage of Leon’s submission as he came down his throat.

Leon looked up at him before he swallowed, and his gaze was so erotically charged between his reddened face and swollen lips that it made Prompto’s cock twitch again, and he spoke his mind before his brain even had time to catch up.

“Would you fuck me?” Without a word, Leon scrambled up and rifled through his bathroom bag, producing a bottle of lube.

“How do you want it?” he asked. 

Prompto wasn’t sure how to answer, didn’t even know how many positions were an option for anal since he’d never been a receiving partner, and he felt suddenly overwhelmed at the boldness of his own request.

Leon looked at him curiously, then frowned. “Never feel like you don’t have to do anything just because you think it’s what I want,” he insisted.

Prompto really believed him, and it gave him a thrill of confidence. He grinned before he bent over the tub, wrapping his hand around the lip of the porcelain and waiting.

He felt Leon’s hands gently squeezing his ass, testing his sincerity before falling on his knees and slowly spreading Prompto’s cheeks for better access. 

“You okay, Prom?”

Prompto adored it when Leon used his nickname. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

“You want me to?”

Prompto nodded, and he felt Leon’s hot mouth on him, slowly teasing him open. After a long period of bliss, he felt Leon’s finger pressing at his entrance. 

“Still okay?” Leon asked.

“Yeah,” Prompto gasped. “I can take more.”

He thought maybe his desperation was a little much, but Leon just let out a strained, “Fuck, Prom” that let him know his desperation was A-okay with Leon.

A finger pressed inside him, gently probing, reaching places Prompto didn’t realize existed but was ecstatic to discover. He wanted Leon close to him, _inside_ him, as soon as possible, but he wanted to kiss him again first. 

He gently turned to face him, and he could tell Leon was surprised and pleased at his sudden closeness. Leon responded with gratitude, wrapping his arms around him, pulling him close, his hands straying to Prompto’s ass as he pressed their lips together.

He loved the firm and confident feel of Leon near him. He was steady and generous in a way Prompto had never experienced. Leon pulled away, denying him the high he’d been riding on.

“Are you sure you want me to?” Leon asked, “You’ll be ready soon, but I don’t want to pressure you.”

“I’m nervous, but…”

The look Leon was giving him, the intensity in his eyes. He wanted Leon so badly, he could feel it thrumming in his chest. He wondered if Leon could feel it too.

He felt guilt gnaw at him. Despite what he’d said, he knew Demyx probably didn’t want Prompto to fool around with his boyfriend behind his back.

“Leon, I… maybe we shouldn’t…”

“Maybe you’re right,” he conceded, his arms loosening their grip around Prompto’s waist.

“Guess I should shower now,” Prompto said.

“Yeah,” Leon agreed in a daze, eyeing him up and down with a longing that made Prompto want to take it all back.

“I’ll, uh, be waiting… when you’re ready… for the walk?” Leon finished, making no moves to indicate he was going anywhere.

That was when Demyx walked in. 

“Good morning! Seems like we are starting a bit early, but let me tell you, I am here for it,” he smiled, enthusiastically stripping off his clothes.

Leon looked between the two of them helplessly as though someone was going to make him choose. Demyx approached him, totally nude now, pulling him into a kiss, and Prompto felt awkward again, and maybe a little jealous.

“I actually, uh, should probably go,” he announced.

They broke away from their kiss and looked at him, surprised. He could feel himself blushing.

“I still need to pack up my stuff,” he explained.

“No, Prom. Stay. What’s wrong?” Demyx asked.

“I just...don’t wanna mess up your relationship, or like...get too attached or anything,” he said.

“Prom,” Demyx said, approaching him. “I meant what I said yesterday. I think things will be better if we were all in a relationship together…What I’m trying to say is you can’t get too attached. That’s what we want—well, what _I_ want,” he finished, turning to Leon for confirmation.

“Yeah, that’s what I want to,” Leon smiled.

Prompto thought about how lonely he’d been for almost his entire life, and now he had _two_ super hot guys who not only wanted him, but were looking at him with pleading eyes as though they’d be gravely disappointed if Prompto didn’t return their affections. 

He smiled. “Okay.”

“Great!” Demyx clapped his hands. “So where to begin?” he asked, raising an eyebrow between the two of them.

“Well, uh, I was about to fuck Prompto before you walked in.”

“Ooo,” Demyx enthused. “I’ll watch,” he said, leaning against the bathroom counter.

“Still want to?” Leon asked, looking like he was worried Prompto might say no.

Prompto melted inwardly and allowed a grin to spread across his face. “Yeah, I definitely do.”


End file.
